starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Darth codicius
thumb|266px|El que me mande chorradas LE MATO Holaaa Hola, soy yo, envidious (yo te dí tu nombre de usuario), ¿que tal todo?--Ese de ahí 17:03 3 nov 2010 (UTC) Imágenes Todas las imágenes que subas deben tener la tabla de información, o serán borradas sin previo aviso. Todo lo que debes saber se encuentra en la Star Wars Wiki:Guía de uso de imágenes. Saludos. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 22:13 3 nov 2010 (UTC) Un poquito de educación Cuando dejes mensajes en mi discusión deja tu firma al final del mensaje con el botón "Firma", si no, no te respondo, esta vez ha sido por excepción, he visto lo de páginas favoritas de Darth Revan, creía que lo odiabas, además, ¿tienes idea de quién es? (no vale decir que era un sith o algo por el estilo).--Ese de ahí 17:10 10 nov 2010 (UTC) Respuesta: Si pudieras... Hola Darth Codicius, gracias por tu mensaje, he insertado la tabla de usuario como me pediste, solo queda rellenarla con lo que tú consideres, recuerda que es una tabla de información ficticia, los colores los puse a mi criterio según los tonos azules de la imagen que pusiste a modo de ejemplo, los puedes cambiar modificando los números hexadecimales en la tabla. También me he permitido arreglar alunas cosas de formato como la plantilla de la cita, enlaces y alguna corrección para que veas ejemplos de como se edita, edítala y cámbiala a tu gusto pero recuerda que tu principal aportación en la wiki no debe ser tu página de usuario. Un saludo y que la Fuerza te acompañe. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 22:52 10 nov 2010 (UTC) Rellenar plantilla thumb|Código fuente Es muy fácil, vas a tu página de usario, haces clic en el botón azul Editar perfil, te saldrá el cuadro de edición pero deberás presionar el botón Fuente para poder editar la tabla y escribir en ella, en algunos sitios puse puntos suspensivos, sustitúyelos por lo que consideres y presionar el botón Grabar la página. Adjunto imagen de como lo tienes que ver en modo edición fuente para que lo entiendas mejor. Espero que no tengas problemas cualquier cosa avísame. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 19:26 11 nov 2010 (UTC) ¿Galen Marek el más fuerte? No no no no no Galen Marek no es el más fuerte, lo es Revan o Darth Plagueis, incluso Sidious, en el poder de la fuerza 1, Galen dice claramente que sidious es más poderoso de lo que usó para luchar con galen, eso si, a Vader, Maul y Tyrannus les gana, creo que perdería contra Darth Vader si no hubiese caído en Mustafar, George Lucas dijo que si Darth Vader no hubiese caído en mustafar sería el doble de fuerte.--Ese de ahí 20:47 11 nov 2010 (UTC) Tu voluntad MMM (como Morshu), no sé, léete algún artículo, el de Drexl Roosh, por ejemplo (lo creé yo) y hazte a la idea de que Starkiller no es Dios. >:) --Ese de ahí 18:47 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Mejoré una parte el artículo, no pongas 2 en TFU, pon II y : después de Star Wars, dando este resultado: Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II.--Ese de ahí 19:15 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Etiquetas de usuario (userboxes) Hola Darth codicius, muchas gracias por tus mensajes, bueno aquí todos los wikianeros nos esforzamos por hacer lo mejor. En cuanto a las userboxes o etiquetas de usuario las tienes en Star Wars Wiki:Mensajes de plantillas/Usuarios, para añadir las que quieras debes de copiar su código y pegarlo en la tabla a continuación de etiquetas = y cerrar la tabla siempre con }} *He puesto dos userboxes para que tengas un ejemplo de como se hace. *Recuerda añadir la tabla de información a todas las imágenes que subas, de lo contrario se tendrán que borrar. *Veo que me llamas maestro, si quieres lo puedes solicitar formalmente aquí. Un saludo. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 01:10 13 nov 2010 (UTC) Trucos de edición Ya está arreglado, aquí aparece en rojo lo que se corrigió. Con el código wiki y sobre todo en las plantillas hay que ser muy cuidadoso; un corchete o llave de más o mal puesto, un espacio donde no lo hay, una letra equivocada y ya no funciona. Lo mejor es copiar y pegar el código de las plantillas para asegurarte de no cometer errores al escribirlas. Y otra pista, antes de pulsar Grabar la página, pulsa el botón que hay al lado de Mostrar previsualización y verás como te queda antes de grabarlo, si grabas algo que no te quedó bien y no sabes como arreglarlo puedes volver a la versión anterior pulsando en el enlace deshacer. Cualquier duda que tengas no dudes (valga la redundancia) en preguntar. Saludos. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 14:01 14 nov 2010 (UTC) Borrar páginas Hola, no pasa nada, cuando veas una página que deba de ser borrada ponle o y ya queda marcada para que un administrador la borre. Un saludo. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 19:55 16 nov 2010 (UTC) De nada Jaja, muy buena, veo que ya has aprendido, muy bien! Un saludo. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 21:31 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Si qe lo se la vi en un libro en serio xD si ola ola codiciusDarth Avaricious 20:15 17 nov 2010 (UTC) ola ola codicius Darth Avaricious 20:15 17 nov 2010 (UTC) Re: Anakin quemado Hola Darth codicious, bueno porque el título y tema en si no da para hacer un artículo independiente, es algo que ya forma parte de la propia biografía del personaje y el cual ya tiene su propio artículo. KSK hizo bien en borrarlo, cualquier otro administrador también lo habría borrado, yo incluido. Piensa que entonces podría haber un artículo que solo hable de cuando a C-3PO lo desarmaron en la Ciudad Nube o de cuando a Han Solo lo congelaron en carbonita, cuando todo eso ya debe de aparecer en la historia de cada personaje o de la batalla, artefacto, etc. No te preocupes ;) --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 23:12 17 nov 2010 (UTC) Guerrero Sith ¿Te gusta el artículo? Aún me falta una parte por poner, oye, ¿a que el nuevo presi de LucasArts es tonto? !!!SE HA CARGADO LA SERIE DE JUEGOS DE LEGO STAR WARS Y THE FORCE UNLEASHED III¡¡¡ PD: El contrato de LEGO con Star Wars se ha renovado y van a sacar un pack de 15 euritos de esos de los Mandalorianos, puedes hacerte un Jango Fett con eso PD2:Mira esta página (en inglés) te va a gustar, cuando la veas, dime si te gusta.--Ese de ahí 11:40 21 nov 2010 (UTC) *Saldrá en Enero.--Ese de ahí 11:58 21 nov 2010 (UTC) Imágenes 2 Hola Darth Codicius, recuerda que todas las imágenes deben de llevar la tabla de información rellenada con los datos de fuente, descripción y tipo de uso que estás haciendo (copyright, etc). Todas las imágenes que no cumplan esto se borran con el consiguiente trabajo en vano, el tuyo por subirla, el mío en tener que borrarla, más el de un tercero que la tendrá que volver a subir. Por favor no subas imágenes sin tabla de información o mal etiquetadas, le puedes preguntar a Darth Envidious, que veo que lo hace muy bien. Saludos. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 21:22 22 nov 2010 (UTC) Loco que ataca gritando para que luego le maten Lo siento, pero... EL ARTÍCULO NO TIENE ESTILO WIKI, moléstate por lo menos en borrar las referencias, ya sabes, las de por ejemplo, 21. Y lo del aviso, buf, por favor, te recomiendo que no hagas eso, porque el artículo pierde el poco formato wiki que tenía.--Ese de ahí 21:35 22 nov 2010 (UTC) Respuesta Hola, Codicius, ciertamente no nos habíamos escrito pero había visto un par de tus ediciones y pues me gusta que busques interactuar con los demás usuarios de la wiki. No soy un administrador, solamente un usuario con experiencia y que maneja apropiadamente los sistemas de edición. En efecto, tal como lo mencionas soy un gran fan de la saga Assassin's Creed (que se traduce como El Credo del Asesino), y de la que he podido jugar tres videojuegos y ahora lucho por jugar en mis tiempos libres el último que recién compré. Si me preguntas cuanto le doy, debo confesar que mi experiencia con estos videojuegos ha sido sumamente satisfactoria, pues no se trata simplemente de pura matanza incongruente de monstruos sino que aborda la posibilidad de un dilema muy interesante de dos organizaciones que la humanidad creía que hacía tiempo habían perecido y que resulta según el juego que incluso existen hoy en día. Fascinante, por no mencionar que su gran arte hace que se vea como un cuadro lo que se está viendo y jugando. Además de esto, el juego tiene presentaciones ficticias muy interesantes de figuras históricas como los Borgia, Nicolás Maquiavelo, y Leonardo da Vinci. Creo que por la mera iniciativa yo le daría 10/10... hasta once de diez si se permite. Bueno, en fin, gracias por escribir y los mejores deseos en tu adaptación al mecanismo de la wiki. 01:08 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Proyecto En cuanto al nombre, como lo llamamos, ¿proyecto The Force Unleashed II?, vi tu mensaje a KSK sobre la portada, no lo firmaste, así que las probablidades de respuesta son de... 0% PD: Mañana es el día del maestro así que dales tus "Epicidades" a Zeist. --Ese de ahí 21:47 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Wikiproyecto Hola Darth Coodicius, pues adelante con el wikiproyecto y todo lo que queráis hacer, yo no podré participar pues ya estoy en otros dos y quiero crear otros y luego a parte tengo que más cosas por hacer y administrar. Aquí os dejo una referencia de como es el wikiproyecto de Wookieepedia:WookieeProject The Force Unleashed de Wookieepedia y aquí la categoría donde están todos los wikiproyectos de Star Wars Wiki en español, por si os sirve de guía para la creación del vuestro. Mucha suerte y adelante. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 21:59 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Tabla de información Lo de la tabla de información que se pone en las imágenes es lo que te explique en mi primer mensaje, igual te pasó desapercibido, se trata de que en todas las páginas de la imagen se debe incluir la tabla de con las entradas conocidas rellenadas: Descripción, fuente y licencia o uso que haces de la imagen. Y todas las imágenes que subas de Wookieepedia se deben llamar igual aquí para evitar subirla dos veces o más. Pero como bien dices Darth Envidious puede enseñarte mejor. Recibe un cordial saludo :D --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 21:59 24 nov 2010 (UTC) La firma NO ME HAS FIRMADO. Ví la foto xD y solo decía lo de tu maestro para que te acordases, en cierto modo es mi maestro, porque somos sus fans jajajajaja--Ese de ahí 22:02 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Re: Felicidades Hola Darth Codicius, muchas gracias, es un placer. Me alegro de que esteis por aquí los dos. Saludos. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 18:54 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Dile a Darth señor que cuando me recupere matamos a "Dan Solo", en lo de Revan puse una imagen en la que se le ve la cara por detrás, Zeist dice que estoy en buen camino para ser caballero Wiki (si no te lo cres míralo en mi discusión) PD: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FIRMA LOS MENSAJES COOOOOOÑOOOOOLEÑEEEEE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ --Ese de ahí 18:53 26 nov 2010 (UTC) *Esto le encantaría a Adolf Piñeiro jejejejejejejeje.--Ese de ahí 17:53 29 nov 2010 (UTC) **Buenas noticias, he oído que van a hacer una serie de TV live-action (de personas) de star wars entre los años 19 y 0 ABY, y Sam Witwer quiere participar en ella (adivina como quien), si se puede, nos lo pasaremos como enanos viendo a Starkiller en la TV. En cuanto a la Sombra Furtiva ''de LEGO, ya está descatalogada, no se puede conseguir :(, salvo por eBay :), también se puede comprar por eBay el pack de figuritas de 3 de Starkiller, yo me compré por Internet la figura de Darth Revan. Salió una colección de figuras de Star Wars en las que te vienen aparte de la figura, una carta en las que te pone puntos de habilidades de fuerza, mecánica, etc... y una base de color gris en las que pone: STAR WARS, valen 12,95€.--Ese de ahí 20:55 30 nov 2010 (UTC) ***NO ME COPIES LA FIRMA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Y QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON TU ANTERIOR MENSAJE?--Ese de ahí 13:42 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Torpe tú Tu también eres un torpe, no sabes hacer artículos de calidad ni ponerle licencia a las imágenes, seré torpe, pero no tienes derecho a llamarme torpe siendo tú mil millones de veces más torpe, oh, y la idea del proyecto fué mía, ¿y te llevas todo el mérito?, anda que...--Ese de ahí 13:49 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Imágenes Van a borrar tus imágenes por poner en el título la parte de "270px", si te fijas en las normas de imágenes de la wiki, eso no se puede poner. Por cierto, ¿has hecho algo en el proyecto?, yo no, a ver si hago algo :). Se me olvidaba decirte, tú, Darth Seeeeeñor y yo somos aprendices de Zeist, yyyyyyyy, ¡soy tu jefe! Lo ha dicho Zeist, en nuestro trío de aprendices, por tener más experiencia, yo daré algunas órdenes. PD:Si no te lo crees, míralo en la página de solicitación de maestro. --Ese de ahí 18:49 1 dic 2010 (UTC) *Pues obedece a Zeist, a mí me dá lo mismo que me hagas caso o no, sólo era para informarte.--Ese de ahí 19:08 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Aprendizaje: Equipo de Maestro/Aprendices Hola Darth Codicius, aquí esta la solicitud que hiciste para que sea tu Maestro, por favor léela y si estás conforme da tu voto a favor mediante tu firma. He visto vuestros mensajes entre tú y Envidious y te pediría por favor que intentéis mantener las buenas formas y escribir en un tono correcto y sobre todo ser muy respetuosos con los demás, estamos en un wiki público y todo lo que se escribe queda expuesto a todo el mundo y las malas formas pueden crear un mal efecto en usuarios nuevos. Por favor revisa normas de cortesía y también Star Wars Wiki:Política sobre firmas, es urgente y necesario que cambies tu firma pues no puedes copiar la firma de otro usuario, el motivo de usar una firma es para identificarte no para confundirte con otro, espero lo entiendas. Sin más me despido esperando tu voto para comenzar o no con las pruebas, un saludo. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 19:13 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Peleas Mi maestro ya me ha dicho que habías vuelto a ser amigos, perdona la amenaza. Losiento mucho y no volveré a molestar así. Darth Nelthalygos 20:09 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Equipo Saludos Darth Codicius, gracias por arreglar tu firma y me alegra que te hayas unido al equipo, la función de Darth Envidious como jefe de aprendices de este equipo nuestro es para ayudar, y lo he elegido porque ha demostrado progresar muy rápido y creo que os puede ayudar en muchas cosas, siendo que además estáis cerca. Así que hay que seguir sus consejos en espíritu colaborativo ;) Somos un equipo. Esto es una gran ventaja pues así aprenderéis a editar antes y podréis llegar a Caballero Jedi en menos tiempo, es una suerte que tengamos un equipo así. Entre él y yo supervisaremos que todo vaya bien. Las misiones las iré poniendo yo en mi blog y por supuesto son voluntarias. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 21:28 2 dic 2010 (UTC) PD: Cuídate ese dedo, si no se puede no se puede, lo primero es la salud antes que nada. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 21:28 2 dic 2010 (UTC) PD2: Enhorabuena por animar a gente a pasárselo bien editando aquí. ¡Saludos! --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 21:28 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Jefe de equipo He visto que tú y señoooor estáis preocupados por que sea jefe, tranquilo, sólo voy a darte sugerencias y a decirte si tienes un fallo o no. Perdón por nuestra pelea y cura ese dedo ;)--Ese de ahí 23:08 2 dic 2010 (UTC) *Como sé que te encanta la serie Star Wars: Legado, te dejo aquí algo que te gustará: #Skywalker&id=370 Cade Skywalker #Krayt&id=469 Darth Krayt #Talon&id=264 Darth Talon #Maleval&id=312 Darth Maleval #Kruhk&id=450 K'Kruhk #Dare&id=470 Sigel Dare #Un comic pack de Deliah Blue y Darth Nihl #He visto tu mensaje a Zeist sobre mi, si quieres, te doy el puesto de jefe de aprendices, a mi me dá igual.--Ese de ahí 11:04 3 dic 2010 (UTC) No importa No pasa nada, todo el mundo tiene errores, ¿Has visto lo que te mandé de la serie Legado? Si quieres los cómics, bájatelos aquí junto al comic rack (un programa que sirve para ver comics)--Ese de ahí 13:53 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Se me olvidaba, si quieres ser el jefe, díselo a Zeist, a lo mejor no nos deja :(--Ese de ahí 13:55 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Biografía Quita lo de que soy feo feo gordo y feo o lo pongo en la mía xDxDxD, también sé a que niño con conflictos te refieres, lo del battlefront III es una imagen fanon, según wookieepedia, ese juego no existe, el trailer que te enseñé de battlefront III es el del renegade squadron.--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 19:14 3 dic 2010 (UTC) *Lógico, saturó el artículo de imágenes y quedó feo, además, no es el estilo wiki.--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 19:17 3 dic 2010 (UTC) No es culpa mía No es culpa mía que LucasArts cambie el nombre de un juego.--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 19:19 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Mi aprendiz Mi aprendiz se lama Darth Nelthalygos, es mi aprendiz informal, pero nos tratamos con una relación maestro-aprendiz, le entreno en Jar'Kai (el mismo estilo que Starkiller (clon) y Darth Krayt) y apoya el lado oscuro, cuando terminemos nuestro entrenamiento con Zeist, podremos cojer aprendices, en menos de un año lo terminamos, ya verás. ;)--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 20:45 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Imágenes Porfa, no subas imágenes por un tiempo, tengo que volver a subirlas '''TODAS' y si no, NUNCA avanzaremos de rango. Perdón por ponerlo así, pero es la verdad.--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 13:08 4 dic 2010 (UTC) *Darth Codicius, me sorprende que sigas subiendo imágenes sin tabla de información y con prefijo Xpx- cuando se te ha dicho ya por activa y por pasiva que no se hace así, y además como te ha dicho Darth Envidious estamos en plena misión (puesta en mi blog) de aprender a subir imágenes... --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 12:23 5 dic 2010 (UTC) *:Porque debe de estar ya bastante cansado, he visto que quitabas los enlaces de imágen del artículo de Galen Marek pero no era necesario, luego habrá que volver a ponerlos, solo con quitar el prefijo nada más y hacer clic en el enlace en rojo ya te sube la imagen con el nombre correcto. Aquí tienes una guía -->>Especial:SubirArchivo. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 12:38 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola ¡¡¡chacho!!! Hola codicius, el hiperimpulsor es, por ejemplo: El artículo de Shaak Ti está MUY mal, los usuarios de la wiki hacen un esfuerzo colectivo y, entre todos, mejoran el artículo. En cuanto al proyecto Legacy, si quieres apúntate (aun ni existe), pero yo prefiero terminar lo que tengo pendiente en el proyecto The Force Unleashed. ¡Ah!, Zeist ya puso la primera misión, la completé yo solito (jejejeje) La actual en hacer que Cade Skywalker (personaje que nos encanta) este con la información actualizada, he puesto hasta la parte de cuando va a Tatooine. PD: Hoy te llamé por la tarde muchas veces y no estabas, te llamo mañana sobre las 11. (Se te olvidó llamarme) PD2: Chacho es como decir "hola tio" en Cuba. PD3: Vi lo de tu biografía jajjajajajja de adolf piñeiro-Hitler (aún no está redactado) PD4: Mira la etiqueta de Darth Malak que me puse, muestra una de sus famosas frases. P2: De Adolf Piñeiro PD4: Se me olvidó firmarMah Boi, ven a mi discusión 00:07 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Autor Saludos Darth Codicius, he visto que estás aprendiendo a subir imágenes con la tabla de información, muy bien hecho, pero veo que pones que tú eres el autor, lo cual no puede ser, a menos que las hayas hecho tú. Si son imágenes de fuentes oficiales de Star Wars el autor es quien hizo la imagen, dibujándola, rodándola en una película o diseñándola por ordenador, etc., no el que la sube a una wiki, por favor agradecería contestación de si lo has entendido, gracias ;) --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 19:42 9 dic 2010 (UTC) PD: Si no sabes el autor o es una imagen de una película o videjuego, no pongas nada, deja ese espacio en blanco. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 19:42 9 dic 2010 (UTC) RE: Okay No del todo, compara: Archivo:ATMPvsMarek.jpg con en:File:ATMPvsMarek.jpg mira el tamaño de la que subiste tú que apenas se ve y el de la otra Para que estuviera bien tendría que estar así (copia y pega): |otras versiones= }} No pongas puntos suspensivos en donde no haya información, dejaló en blanco. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 20:35 9 dic 2010 (UTC) PD: Además, para superar la misión tendrías que corregir todas las que subiste antes. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 20:35 9 dic 2010 (UTC) *¿Leiste el mensaje de arriba? *Le falta mucho para se destacado, primero está saturado de imágenes, compara con el de Wookieepedia, es mucho más grande y no tiene tantas imágenes. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 20:20 10 dic 2010 (UTC) Verdad Siento decirte que Starkiller murió, siempre se dirá eso hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, y la Batpedia, seré sincero: ESTÁ MUERTA, no vas a poder arreglarla. En cuanto al artículo de Starkiller (clon), ¿puedo editarlo yo?, es que no lo has editado, solo pones imágenes.Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 19:24 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Patético Disimula un poco, por favor, sé que estás con Seeeeeñor PD: Se lo dije a Zeist.--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 17:41 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Mallie Marek Mira el artículo, lo nominé a bueno, si te parece buen artículo, ¿puedes votarlo como bueno? Un saludo.--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 21:30 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Nueva misión La nueva misión es mirar las páginas que no tienen categorías, hay por ejemplo páginas que empiezan por x, categoriza esas y ya está.--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 22:19 18 dic 2010 (UTC) *Complementando la información del Jefe de Equipo, las páginas por categorizar están en artículos Sin categoría, hay que escoger una letra, y categorizar según Wookieepedia todos los artículos que empiecen por esa letra, si además se hacen otras mejoras también se valorará. Por favor dime que letra has escogido en mi página de discusión, gracias. Saludos. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 22:37 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Cosas Te tres dos cosas codicius, espero que Seeeeeñor las esté viendo: #Borrar un mensaje, incluso si lo pusiste tú, ES VANDALISMO. #Poner un mensaje de perdón, si no sabes de que hablamos no pasa nada es un gran MALAEDUCACIÓN #Al no querer decírmelo, he visto lo mal que pensáis de mí NO SÉ si perdonarlo. --Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 11:53 19 dic 2010 (UTC) ¿Qué? Ah, te da igual hacerme vandalismo, ¿eh?, pues ya aprenderás tú solo a hacer referencias, ¿Esta Seeeeeñor ahí?--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 12:03 19 dic 2010 (UTC) No vale *No, creo no has entendido la misión Darth codicius. Hay que escoger una letra de -----> Aquí para categorizar los artículos que empiezen por la letra que hayas escogido. Darth Vader, Darth Revan, Darth Malak no valen pues no están en esa categoría porque ya están bien categorizados. ¿Lo entiendes? *Ya sabía que toda vuestra discusión era por lo de yogur, porque vi todo lo que pasó desde el principio, se ve todo en CambiosRecientes, no hay ningún misterio, lo que no entiendo es por qué no se lo habéis explicado siendo que os lo estaba pidiendo. Por favor no perdáis el tiempo en discusiones sin sentido. *Las imágenes te falta añadir la licencia o uso y a veces te dejas el nombre de la fuente mal escrito y por eso el enlace aparece en rojo y no en azul como en la imágen de Dark Aprendice.jpg has puesto Star Wars: The orce Unleashed II, le falta la F de Force, por favor corrígelo. En esto como en todo hay que ser muy cuidadoso y comprobar que esté todo bien escrito, si no los enlaces no funcionan, por favor corrige esta y todas las imágenes que has subido. Es condición indispensable para ser Caballero y para mejorar la wiki. Y por supuesto que confio en ti. A todos se nos supone que actuamos de buena fe. Un saludo. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 13:55 19 dic 2010 (UTC) PD: Te recomiendo que vayas a tus Preferencias ---->Pestaña de Edición, y desmarques "Editor de Texto Enriquecido". --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 13:55 19 dic 2010 (UTC) hola soy anakin skywalker 5000 graciasn por la bienbenida Darth codicius y mi personaje favorito es Anakin Skywalker . no no soy nuevo vengo de otra wikia si me gustaria ser tu aprediz hola mi maestro hola hola maestro hola tu quieres ser mi maestro?? lociento me tengo que ir vamos a hacer mercado ok pero cuando vienes?? Anakin Skywalker 5000 16:20 21 dic 2010 (UTC)hola mi maestro Anakin Skywalker 5000 16:39 21 dic 2010 (UTC) mi maestro la cumpli mi mision de la firma Anakin Skywalker fantasma.jpg Emperor.jpg Anakin Skywalker fantasma.jpg Dark Aprendice.jpg Anakin Skywalker 5000 17:29 21 dic 2010 (UTC) mi maestro cual es el siguiente paso quieres ser mi maestro darh codicius Anakin Skywalker 5000 20:45 21 dic 2010 (UTC)mi maestro digame la siguiente mision respuestas Anakin Skywalker 5000 23:40 21 dic 2010 (UTC) !mi juegos favoritos¡ Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II Star Wars: The Force Unleashed lego star Wars II:the origina trilolly lego Star Wars: the video game !apoyo al imperio ¡ si lo apoyo !imperio shit de revan¡ mas+ o -menos Anakin Skywalker 5000 23:41 21 dic 2010 (UTC) cual es mi siguiente mision. yo tambien apoyo alos republica galactica Anakin Skywalker 5000 13:37 22 dic 2010 (UTC)ya edite mis 3 personajes Megan Hola, Codicius, veo que en una de las etiquetas de tu infobox tienes una imagen donde parece que Megan Fox tiene una franela de Star Wars... WOW, no sabía nada de esto, ¿me pudieras decir dónde lo viste? Yo también soy fan de Megan... de hecho, tengo una imagen de ella en mi pag de usuario. Saludos. 13:40 22 dic 2010 (UTC) ::Bueno, el código está en la plantilla Usuario:Lord David/Firma, si quieres puedes crear la tuya usando la mía como base, pero voy a pedirte por favor que no te la copies y que la cambies lo más que puedas para que se distinga. De todas formas creo que voy a cambiar la mía. Sí, mejor que todos seamos fan de Megan, y ahora más sabiendo que le gusta lo bueno. Saludos. 18:26 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Anakin Skywalker 5000 13:40 22 dic 2010 (UTC)yo edite palpatine han solo R2-D2 anakin skywalker.jpg Anakin Skywalker 5000 20:59 22 dic 2010 (UTC) hola mi maestro Galenmarek infobox.jpg SecretApprentice bg.jpg Luke skywalker 100000 21:05 22 dic 2010 (UTC) listo mi maestro cual es mi siguiente mission?? dime Anakin Skywalker 5000 11:59 23 dic 2010 (UTC)dime como se pone maestro Tu página Ya está, esa imagen tenía unos cuatro millones de px (va en serio), en cuanto a lo de que bien pelea, ¿es una chica?, me parece algo muy machista, yo voy continuar mi misión, ah, te contaré una idiotez que pasó en la Dragon Ball wiki, se inventaron un fanon llamado Sharotto, y dicen que es la madre de Goku, puse que la borrasen, y un tío me dice que no es fanon jajajajajaja.--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 12:54 23 dic 2010 (UTC) FELIZ NAVIDAD ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD CODI!, te doy mil felicidades y todo ese rollo xDDDDD.--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 19:00 24 dic 2010 (UTC) *Te diré unas cosas: #Me regalaron 13 mangas de Dragon Ball y completé la colección, también una figurita de Vegeta Super Saiyan 4 y un pack de rebeldes de la nieve de LEGO. #De Starkiller pararé de burlarme... ...En la siguiente fecha: 73/83/4387632879648934934883479 a las 8573849292:636872648.--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 21:06 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Es mui simple!! Primero te digo lo de maulkiller,después te mando otro mensaje con lo otro eske estoi liado,qe el ordenador me borro la mitad de mi perfil.Bueno,en la plantilla donde estan las etiquetas pones el nombre del archivo qe tu kieras poner en este caso pon:240 px y ya está así se te incorpora en la plantilla,si no te va bien avisame .yo lo puse con 240 px pero puedes ponerlo a 250 px también Darth Avaricious 19:16 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola codicius, en cuanto al premio de momento no mereces el de The Force Unleashed, pero lo estás rozando ;), quería comentarte que ví que pusiste una cosa de la edición coleccionista de El Poder de la Fuerza II algo de "viene de todo", pues, bien, NO lo vuelvas a poner, no tiene un punto de vista neutral.--Darth envidious 23:19 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Starkiller (clon) De momento no editemos el artículo, haasta que en la wookieepedia lo tengan bien, en las citas no pongas Darth Vader a Starkiller (clon), lo de clon no es necesario, ya se sabe a quien se refiere. ¡Ah!, ya hice todas las misiones, Zeist me dijo que haga lo que quiera y ya me pondrá misiones el año que viene, yo voy a editar Revan, en la sección de Poderes y Habilidades. Feliz Año, Darth codicius PD: Hoy es el cumple de mi madre. --[[Usuario:Darth envidious/Firma]] 14:31 30 dic 2010 (UTC)